1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a combination seal means and bolt assembly for sanitary installations and, more particularly, to a means for rapidly coupling together a water tank and water closet in a watertight seal.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Assemblies used to couple a water tank to a water closet that are in general use employ mounting bolts, washers, rubber parts to effect a seal, and nuts to threadedly engage the bolts to complete the assembly. Each water closet includes in its bottom wall, a large central discharge opening which passes water from the tank into the water closet, and tank mounting passages, generally 2 or 3, which are positioned around the central discharge opening. These passages house the bolt and seal assembly that couples the water tank to the water closet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,560 of Kohler Co. describes a unitary rubber plate, generally in the form of an equilateral triangle with integrally formed hard rubber studs at each apex of the triangle. Each stud has a central opening so that a tank mounting bolt is housed therein. Also, each stud has an integrally formed spacer or bumper to maintain a space between the base of the tank and the deck of the water closet. The central area of the triangular plate is open and is encircled by an upstanding flange which corresponds, in size, to the central discharge opening of the tank. When in place, a tank-to-water closet seal is formed by the upstanding flange. The rubber studs fit into corresponding openings in the tank. When the tank is placed in position, the open central area fits around the corresponding water inlet opening of the water closet, and the spacers rest on the top surface of the water closet. The threaded end of each bolt passes through corresponding openings in the deck of the water closet. The tank is mounted in position by three wing nuts which draw the tank toward the bowl to provide a watertight seal. Care is required when tightening the bolts so that the tank maintains its level after assembly.
Another tank-to-water closet coupling assembly, in general use by American Standard Inc. prior to this invention, comprises a pair of flat rubber grommets with threaded mounting bolts and nuts, a close-coupling gasket and a horseshoe-shaped spacer. When the tank is to be mounted to the water closet, the horseshoe spacer is positioned around the water inlet opening on the deck of the water closet with the close-coupling gasket positioned in the inlet opening. The flat rubber grommet is assembled with the mounting bolt, and the bolt is passed through complimentary openings in the tank and water closet. Finally, the hex nuts are tightened on each bolt to complete the assembly of the tank and water closet.